


Flowers Bloom

by SpaceIsAThingINeed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIsAThingINeed/pseuds/SpaceIsAThingINeed
Summary: The legend was that once you meet your soulmate, a pattern of that person's favourite flower will appear on your arm.Virgil wasn't expecting a rose.Roman wasn't expecting an iris.





	Flowers Bloom

The legend is that once a person meets their soulmate, that person's favourite flower will appear on your forearm.

The night Virgil met Roman was, surprising at the least.

Patton, Virgil's friend, Patton's boyfriend Logan, and Virgil's brother, Remy, had decided to go out for a drink downtown at a local bar.

Of course Virgil, being the socially awkward guy he is, declined.

And even more of course, Patton, the optimistic and upbeat person he is, dragged Virgil out of the house and convinced him to go with them.

So, there Virgil was, standing in the middle of a huge crowd, drink in hand, music blasting around him, trying to find a secluded area amongst the sea of people.

As Virgil, tried to move past the people dancing and talking with each other, he felt various hand grab at him and sped up his walking, he couldn't stand so many people near him at once.

Another hand tugged at him more forcefully, pulling him toward it. Virgil's heart raced. The one who pulled him towards him was a man, who appeared to be heavily drunk. Virgil could smell the alcohol on his breath.

The man's face crept forward until Virgil's nose was flooded with the scent of alcohol. His eyes started to tear. The man spoke, but Virgil couldn't hear him. The music and heartbeat were the only things he could hear.

He tried to move and the man's grip tightened. He tugged and pulled, anything to get the man to let go of him. He was about to scream when the man's hand covered his mouth. He bit it. The man didn't budge.

Virgil's panic set in. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Everyone around him was either too drunk to notice or didn't care that this was happening. His heartbeat was speeding up. He just wanted someone to notice. _Anyone._

He closed his eyes.

_Thud._

Virgil's eyes opened. 

The man was no longer in front of him, instead collapsed onto the floor. In front of Virgil was a man the same as him looking at him with a concerned face.

_"Are you alright?" _He asked Virgil, a soft tone of voice.

Virgil couldn't respond, his heartbeat was still loud, he couldn't shake off his feeling of panic. The other man looked at him with pity. _"Let's go somewhere without all the obnoxious people, alright?"_

Virgil barely comprehended, but nodded, following the man outside of the bar and onto a small patio that was devoid of people.

The man looked at him. _"It's okay, nobody will bother you like that again okay? Just breathe."_

As the other instructed, Virgil took a few deep breaths.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

His head cleared. He could hear clearly now. It was over. A sense of relief washed over him. The other sat down and patted the spot next to him, inviting Virgil to sit down.

Virgil joined him. The man looked at him and smiled. _"I don't think I mentioned it before, my name's Roman."_

Virgil smiled back slightly, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. _"Virgil." _Virgil played with his sleeve more, tugging it upwards. Then he saw it. A beautiful pattern of red roses stretched from his wrist to the middle of his forearm. Those weren't there before he came here.

Roman was looking up at the night sky, smiling to himself. Virgil got a suspicious feeling. _"Hey, Roman, could you check your arm for a second?" _Roman turned and looked at him, confusion evident on his face.

Roman, as Virgil asked for, tugged up his right sleeve. Virgil's breath hitched again, this time not in fear, but shock. On Roman's arm, ranging from his wrist to elbow where purple Irises. Virgil's favourite.

The surprise must've been visible on Virgil's face as when Roman turned to face him the question surfaced. _"These are your favourite flowers, aren't they?"_

Virgil nodded shakily. _"Are roses your favourite, too?" _Roman's eyes widened and he nodded. The two shared a small smile, Virgil's more awkward.

_"This is an unexpected way to find your soulmate huh?" _Roman asked smiling sweetly at Virgil.

Virgil shook his head. _"I'm sure there have been weirder ways than us."_

Virgil felt something warm grasp his hand and looked down to see Roman's clasping his own.

_"Do you want to go back inside?" _Roman asked.

_"Let's stay here a little longer."_


End file.
